The present invention relates to suspensions systems and, more particularly, to a suspension system incorporating at least one adjustable air-bag within a pivotably connected framework.
Installing a suspension system extends the life of equipment and makes for a more comfortable vehicular ride. Currently, suspension systems are well known in the art, but are costly designs utilized during initial construction.
However, a suspension system using adjustable air bags within a straightforward pivotably connected framework enable adjustability, greater flexibility and easy retro-fitting, which in turn would increase vehicular comfort well as lessen the wear and tear on all installed equipment, thus causing less down time and maintenance cost.
As can be seen, there is a need for a suspension system that provides adjustable air bags nested within a pivotably connected framework.